Je ne suis que ce que je suis
by Daiky
Summary: Que savait vous vraiment des Succubes? Presque rien? Tout comme Voldemort. Alors, quand l'une d'elles se présente devant lui, il ne va pas laisser passer l'occasion d'accroître sa puissance malgré ses petites excentricités. DM OOC


**Je ne suis que ce que je suis**

**Résumé :** Que savait vous vraiment des Succubes? Presque rien? Tout comme Voldemort. Alors, quand l'une d'elles se présente devant lui, il ne va pas laisser passer l'occasion d'accroître sa puissance malgré ses petites excentricités. Mais une simple apparition peut tout chambouler : Drago Malefoy, ou comment rester pur quand on est un Mangemort.

**Note :** Bonjour, voici une version corrigé de mon OS. Cette histoire est un peu particulière, différente de ce qu'on peut lire en temps normal et pas vraiment incrusté dans un moment précis de l'histoire. On pourrait la situer lors de la sixième année de Harry Potter. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Lentement, le soleil se couchait, parant les ruines du cimetière d'une douce lumière orangé. Le Manoir Jedusor. Tout était sinistre et sans vie dans la nuit qui prenait ses aises. Un bruissement dans l'air vint perturber cette sombre quiétude et une silhouette se dressa parmi les tombes vieillies par les ans. C'était une femme.

Ses longs et lisses cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses fines épaules alors que ses magnifiques yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre. Son corps était marqué par ses courbes généreuses, élancé et le port altier. Les pommettes hautes, un nez légèrement retroussé et des lèvres carmin, elle était tout ce que pouvait désirer un homme : une vraie femme.

Il n'était pas possible de lui donner un âge. À première vue, elle pouvait avoir une vingtaine d'années mais, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir les traces de la vieillesse dans tous ses traits, surtout dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles de sang. Elle ferma brusquement les paupières pour les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. À présent, ils étaient bruns.

La femme sans âge serra les pans de sa cape longue noire autour de son corps frêle et musclé à la fois, puis elle s'avança à travers les tombes afin de rejoindre l'entrée du manoir. Ses yeux s'étaient levés pour observer l'état de délabrement du Manoir.

Une fois arrivée sur le porche, elle ouvrit la porte et haussa un sourcil de surprise. L'intérieur était richement décoré, comme au temps de sa construction. Dorures et chandeliers, le tout sans un gramme de poussière. De grands tapis s'étalaient sur le parquet ciré de l'immense hall dans lequel elle esquissa un pas.

Aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite et trois hommes en cape en sortirent brusquement. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle en levant leur baguette. La jeune femme les regarda avec amusement, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Qui êtes-vous ? aboya le plus grand, un colosse de deux mètres de haut aux courts cheveux blonds et à la barbe hirsute.

-Je viens voir votre Maître, lui répondit-elle avec douceur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta avec énervement le même homme en détachant chaque syllabe avec énervement.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, la baguette pointée sur sa poitrine.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux du géant et esquissa un geste de la main devant son visage. Aussitôt, l'homme cligna des yeux et baissa légèrement la tête.

-Veuillez me suivre Maîtresse, lança-t-il d'une voix atone, sous le regard stupéfait de ses deux compagnons.

Cependant, ils ne protestèrent pas et suivirent leur chef lorsqu'il mena l'inconnue dans les couloirs du Manoir. Après être passés devant une trentaine de portes de chêne brun et avoir monté quelques escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée d'une pièce. Le colosse frappa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant s'entrouvrit sur un petit homme grassouillet et presque chauve.

-Elle aimerait voir le maître, indiqua simplement le géant.

Le plus petit hésita mais une voix sèche et glaciale provenant de l'intérieur intervint :

-Fais-la entrer Queudver.

L'homme qui avait ouvert rentra la tête dans ses épaules et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer la belle inconnue. Il referma ensuite avant de se précipiter dans un coin sombre.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et par le feu de cheminée qui réchauffait l'âtre démesuré. Un grand fauteuil avait été poussé devant les flammes, aux côtés d'une table basse sur laquelle reposait un verre rempli d'une substance rougeâtre. La jeune femme s'approcha du fauteuil au même instant où l'individu qui y était assis se levait.

Quand il se retourna, l'inconnue put s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Son visage était parcheminé et ses lèvres avaient disparu, tout comme son nez. À la place se tenaient des fentes qui le faisaient ressembler étrangement à un serpent. Le plus effrayant chez lui était surement ses yeux : deux puits écarlates, insondables, où la haine et la cruauté s'y lisaient sans difficulté.

La femme n'esquissa aucun mouvement lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle alors que d'autres se seraient déjà enfuis.

-Que me veux-tu ? siffla la créature en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle.

-T'aider, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

-Comment oses-tu me tutoyer ? cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. _Endoloris _!

Le sort atteignit de plein fouet la jeune femme qui tomba à genoux, sous le choc, avant de se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Lorsque Voldemort releva sa baguette, elle s'immobilisa et se releva doucement pour lui faire face, le corps parcouru de tremblement et la tête basse.

-Tu devras faire tes preuves si tu veux te joindre à moi, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

La femme avait toujours la tête baissée et des spasmes parcouraient son corps gracile. Soudain, elle releva les yeux, surprenant par la même occasion le Maître.

Il croyait l'avoir blessée et acquise sous son contrôle. Il pensait qu'elle était désormais soumise à tous ses désirs. Mais, quand elle leva la tête, le Seigneur Noir put voir qu'elle ne sanglotait pas comme il l'avait cru au départ, non, elle riait simplement.

-Je joue très bien la comédie, n'est-ce pas? commenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant un instant, on put voir la surprise s'étaler sur le visage de Voldemort, mais seulement l'espace d'une seconde. Ensuite il leva sa baguette et lança un nouveau sortilège de douleur. Le sort n'atteignit jamais sa cible, la jeune femme se contenta de lever la main et l'éclair maléfique fut absorbé par sa paume. À cet instant précis, ses yeux redevinrent rouges, comme ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu ne peux me faire du mal alors, accepte-le. Cette magie que tu utilises ne supplantera jamais la mienne.

Après tant d'années à inspirer la peur chez les autres, Voldemort ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il savait et aimait faire : un sortilège de mort. Le rayon vert transperça donc l'air... et disparut entre les doigts de l'inconnue. Il se figea, de surprise? de peur?

-Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-il d'une voix où transparaissait une haine qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de refouler, face à la puissance de cette femme.

-Ah, en voilà une question intéressante, commenta-t-elle en tapant dans les mains. Je suis l'une des rares représentantes de mon peuple à se dévoiler à un humain. Pour la plupart, nous épousons la voie du Mal dès notre naissance et cela jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons la « Lumière », ce qui est assez exceptionnel. Vois-tu, continua la jeune femme avec un sourire, nous existons depuis des millénaires et notre magie est la forme la plus ancienne sur terre puisqu'elle découle de la Terre elle-même. Ta magie est celle de l'air, tu ne peux donc rien contre moi, constata-t-telle avec un sourire désolé, je suis une Succube, une fille de la Terre.

Plus son discours avançait, plus les sourcils de Voldemort se fronçaient. En entendant les derniers mots, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les Succubes. Une espèce légendaire où mythes et contes ne se comptaient plus tellement ils étaient nombreux. Des tueuses, des mangeuses d'hommes, des buveuses de sang. Toutes sortes d'histoires circulaient sur ces créatures et personne ne pouvait prétendre en avoir rencontré une durant ces derniers centenaires.

-Notre existence est essentielle à toute forme de vie sur terre et plus particulièrement à la vôtre, humains, puisque nous maintenons l'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal, poursuivit-elle d'un ton neutre. Chaque Succube épouse l'une ou l'autre cause dès sa naissance et durant toute sa vie, jusqu'au moment où elle rencontrera sa « Lumière » ou son « Obscurité ». Alors, elle changera et prendra la voie opposée, celle du Bien ou du Mal, acheva la femme tandis que la tristesse gagnait ses yeux.

-Tu es sur la voie du Mal, constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il gagnerait avec elle à ses côtés.

-Oui, et je n'ai pas encore rencontré cette personne au cœur pur qui pourra me faire changer. Trois-cent ans que je pousse les hommes vers le Mal, que je noircis leur cœur pour équilibrer la balance. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que pourrait être une personne vouée entièrement à la haine et au Mal, une personne comme toi. C'est pour cela que je suis là, j'aimerais me nourrir de cette aura de noirceur qui se dégage de toi. En effet, expliqua-t-elle, plus un humain s'est engagé sur l'une des deux voies et plus son aura sera nourrissante pour nous. C'est notre seule pitance, ajouta la jeune femme tandis qu'un léger voile de tristesse parcourait son beau visage.

-Donc, c'est un accord que tu proposes ? demanda le Maître d'un ton qui n'entrainait aucune réponse. La nourriture, moi en l'occurrence, contre tes pouvoirs ?

-C'est cela, mais je préfère te prévenir, je ne serais jamais ton serviteur comme ces larves qui t'entourent. J'exige une suite dans ce manoir ainsi que le droit de pouvoir m'amuser avec tes hommes, acheva la Succube avec un sourire mauvais.

-Tant que cela n'interfère pas avec leurs missions, lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Oh non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, leur haine et leur colère seront renforcées et ils seront surement plus performants. Je vais aller m'installer, acheva-t-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

-Quel est ton nom ? siffla Voldemort dans son dos.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, s'excusa la jeune femme en se retournant. Tu peux m'appeler Kallane.

-Queudver, appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Installe-la dans l'une des suites.

-Tout de suite Maître, s'exclama le petit homme en se levant rapidement pour se précipiter sur la porte et l'ouvrir.

Il laissa passer Kallane et referma doucement le battant avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs recouvert de tapis vert et argent. Après avoir gravi plusieurs escaliers et parcouru de nombreuses galeries, le dénommé Queudver s'arrêta enfin devant une double porte en acajou puis il s'inclina pour laisser passer la femme.

La pièce principale était un salon et, juste à côté, se trouvait une chambre dans laquelle un immense lit à baldaquin aux rideaux verts trônait. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain au carrelage noir où une grande baignoire immaculée aux pieds de cuivre reposait en son centre. Une très belle suite en l'occurrence.

Kallane congédia l'homme, qui s'empressa de disparaître avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle ouvrit quelques placards et claqua des doigts, les étagères se remplirent de vêtements et d'accessoires divers. Ensuite elle s'installa à la coiffeuse de sa chambre et commença à peigner ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

x

Deux semaines avaient passé. Les habitants du manoir eurent vent de son identité et tentaient depuis lors d'éviter la jeune femme dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Kallane s'amusait beaucoup à développer leur colère et à les effrayer. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de manger mais elle assistait tout de même au repas, il s'agissait d'un moment privilégier où les nouvelles étaient échangées entre tous ceux présents et où elle pouvait les dégoûter en mangeant de la viande crue. Le seul vrai repas qu'elle pouvait avaler.

Et même si sa présence en perturbait plus d'un, elle n'arrêta jamais de les saluer et de parler aux personnes qu'elle croisait dans le château. Voldemort la considérait comme une arme ultime pour ses prochaines batailles et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte de la maison, mais après tout elle n'en avait que faire.

La jeune femme avait aussi changé d'apparence au cours de la première semaine et cela pour gagner un peu plus la confiance de quelques habitants du manoir. En effet, qui résisterait à de grands yeux noirs où l'innocence pouvait s'y lire ? À présent, elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de huit ans, les cheveux attachés en deux couettes surmontées d'un nœud rose, une salopette en jean noir et un magnifique collier de perles nacré. Ce bijou dépareillait un peu sur son nouveau corps mais cela permit aux autres de ne jamais oublier à qui ils avaient à faire.

Puis vint le jour où une attaque contre le Chemin de Traverse fut prévue. Tous les Mangemorts n'étaient pas présents car Voldemort voulait avant tout voir les pouvoirs de Kallane à l'œuvre. Ce fut donc ses quatre plus fidèles serviteurs et la Succube qui accompagnèrent le Maître. Ils apparurent en plein milieu de la célèbre rue pavée.

La Succube avait reçu l'ordre de « détruire tout ce qu'elle pourrait », elle s'avança donc de quelques pas et tendit les mains vers l'avant, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent très vite, le vent commença à se déchaîner et les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel.

La première vitrine à exploser à cause d'un grêlon de la taille d'un Cognard fut celle de la librairie Fleury & Bott, puis un incendie se déclara après la chute d'un réverbère sur une maison et de la fumée commença à s'élever dans le ciel clair de cette belle matinée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rue avait des allures de fin du monde. Les gens courraient partout en hurlant tandis que la grêle s'abattait toujours avec force et que les rats étaient sortis des égouts pour se mêler à la populace.

La fumée rendait la visibilité nulle dans un rayon de deux mètres, et c'est ainsi que Voldemort perdu la petite fille de vue quand elle s'avança pour commencer le massacre à mains nues. Il ne put qu'entendre les cris de douleurs des habitants, surpris par l'apparence de cette créature venue les tuer et ne s'étant pas défendus, accompagnés quelques fois d'éclairs de magie meurtriers.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentrait au manoir, laissant derrière lui des ruines fumantes et des monceaux de cadavres épars. Il était satisfait de sa récente association avec Kallane, on aurait même pu dire qu'il était « heureux » de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il convoqua ses fidèles dans le grand salon afin exposer les prouesses de Kallane.

Tout le monde regarda avec stupeur la petite fille au visage innocent, mis à part ceux qui l'avaient accompagné. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, souriant gentiment, un air de naïveté peint sur le visage. Au premier abord, personne n'aurait pu seulement imaginer ce qu'elle était capable de faire, personne.

Kallane garda son apparence de gamine, ce qui lui valut de se rapprocher des habitants du manoir. Elle se lia donc à plusieurs hommes qui ne purent s'empêcher de la traiter en petite fille bien qu'ils étaient au courant du massacre qu'elle avait fait à Londres.

La seule autre représentante du sexe féminin au manoir était Bellatrix, une femme possédée par le désir de vengeance et aveuglée par son adoration pour Voldemort. Elle haïssait Kallane pour lui avoir pris sa place de préférée auprès du Maître et, même si elle n'osa rien tenter, sa haine et sa colère suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau. La Succube se délectait de son aura malfaisante, un vrai régal pour quelqu'un de son espèce.

x

Un soir, Drago Malefoy transplana dans le cimetière du manoir. Il était nerveux et ne put rien faire pour arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. Le jeune homme devait faire son rapport au Maître en personne et cela lui faisait peur. Sa mission d'espionnage n'avait pas réussi, il n'avait pu collecter d'information sur le camp adverse malgré ses nombreux essais. Il ne se faisait donc pas d'illusion quant à son entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci voulait des résultats concrets, il punissait tous ceux qui échouaient. Drago prit donc son courage à deux mains et il caressa machinalement son bras, là où la Marque des Ténèbres lui avait été apposée. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'entrée de la demeure de Voldemort, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Kallane se promenait dans les couloirs ce même soir, profitant pleinement de l'atmosphère de noirceur qui planait quotidiennement sur le manoir. Elle se dirigeait vers le salon où elle savait Voldemort car elle était immanquablement attirée vers cette aura maléfique. La Succube adorait le Mal, c'était sa vie, c'était son souffle.

Arrivée devant la porte elle fut surprise. Le Mal n'était plus aussi présent que lors de ses dernières visites, c'était comme si l'aura de Voldemort s'était subitement purifiée. Kallane n'y tint plus, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Il y avait deux hommes dans le salon : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son aura tout aussi noire que les autres jours, et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris métal. C'était lui qui changeait l'environnement de la pièce, il dégageait une pureté inhabituelle pour Kallane, surtout en un lieu pareil.

Voldemort la regarda entrer en fronçant les sourcils, habitué aux frasques de son alliée. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était là, à dévisager avec stupéfaction le fils des Malefoy, cet incapable. Quelle famille d'imbéciles ! Le père n'était qu'un lâche qui fuyait au moindre problème. Et le fils ! Un garçon qui essayait désespérément de suivre les traces de son géniteur pour le rendre fier de lui. Lamentable...

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il était avec un Mangemort, surtout qu'elle avait débarqué dans la pièce sans s'annoncer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença le Maître avec colère.

-Ce garçon, l'interrompit Kallane en désignant Drago du doigt, je le veux.

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois les yeux de surprise, face à cette fillette qui le réclamait, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole. Voldemort le devança.

-Non, c'est mon esclave, aboya le Maître en insistant tout particulièrement sur le « mon ».

-Il est à peine marqué, protesta la Succube avec la douceur de la manipulation. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour m'en empêcher ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bien, concéda-t-il après quelques instants de silence, mais laisse-moi d'abord le punir pour l'échec de sa mission.

-C'est donc cela qui te dérange ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa punition, je m'en occuperais très bien, même si je n'ai jamais eu de chien jusqu'à maintenant, acheva-t-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais, ce qui déforma ses traits d'innocence et de pureté.

Un coin de la bouche du Seigneur se releva légèrement, finalement il était assez satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-Mais je..., commença Drago avec incertitude quant à sa situation, mais que...

-A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus à mon service, trancha Voldemort en lui jetant un regard dégoûté. Tu lui appartiens.

-Très bien, s'exclama gaiement Kallane en frappant dans ses mains d'excitation, maintenant suis-moi.

La Succube s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit, puis elle se retourna pour voir si son nouvel « animal de compagnie » la suivait. Drago était planté au même endroit, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Soudain il secoua la tête et sembla se réveiller.

-Je ne peux pas appartenir à une fillette ! protesta-t-il en se tournant vers Voldemort à la recherche d'une... aide ?

Le Maître se contenta de lever la main pour disparaître de la pièce dans une envolée de cape, laissant ainsi les deux autres seuls. Kallane s'approcha lentement du garçon qui commençait à avoir peur. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver. Cette fille était la Succube, il en avait entendu parler. C'était la seule qui pouvait traiter Voldemort en égal et il se demandait quels pouvoirs fantastiques elle possédait. Bien sûr il avait lu la Gazette qui détaillait le massacre auquel elle s'était livrée à Londres et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, répondit-il machinalement d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre sûre.

Elle lui sourit puis esquissa un geste de la main. Son corps se brouilla pour prendre l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. La salopette disparut au profit d'une courte jupe en cuir noir et d'un pull gris, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et tombèrent en mèches lisses dans son dos. Quant à ses yeux, ils redevinrent écarlates comme au premier jour.

Il était impressionné, émerveillé aussi et un peu effrayé. Le jeune homme ne savait quoi penser de tout ceci, il savait que cette fille était une créature sanguinaire et il avait peur, mais elle fit un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, elle lui prit la main. Il la regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'elle lui relevait la manche afin de dévoiler la Marque des Ténèbres.

La Succube esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers son bras et d'embrasser la Marque. Se redressant, elle lui sourit avec douceur tandis qu'il regardait avec stupéfaction la Marque disparaître complètement.

Kallane reprit le jeune homme hébété par la main et l'entraîna dans les corridors jusqu'à sa suite. Il se laissa faire, docile, et s'installa sur le canapé comme elle le lui demanda.

-Je suis une Succube, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, mais ceci tu dois déjà le savoir.

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative tandis qu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux pourpres. Drago la trouvait très belle, elle avait des traits fins, altiers presque. On aurait pu croire à la sculpture d'un artiste qui aurait voulu créer un ange, un ange maléfique.

-Nous ne prenons pas toutes la voie du Mal, cela dépend de notre naissance. Certaines épouseront la voie du Bien et d'autres, comme moi, celle du Mal. Les humains pensent que seules mes sœurs maléfiques sont des Succubes, les autres ils les appellent « anges », continua la jeune femme en secouant la tête de consternation. Une fois engagé sur la voie on peut changer, par exemple je pourrais me convertir au Bien lorsque je rencontrerais une personne pure. C'est là que tu interviens.

-Mo...moi ? bégaya le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés

-Une Succube qui œuvre pour le Mal peut repérer la plus infime trace de haine ou de colère refoulée dans le cœur d'un homme, expliqua Kallane d'une voix douce. Par contre elle ne pourra voir le Bien, il faudra que cette notion soit très présente dans cette personne. En ce qui te concerne, j'ai pu capter une certaine pureté alors que tu étais dans la même pièce que Voldemort. Sauf que, quand il est parti, cette sensation a disparu. Je n'ai jamais eu accès au concept de Bien avant, c'est pourquoi je te veux à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? demanda prudemment le jeune homme.

-Rester avec moi, lui répondit simplement la Succube. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

-Eh bien Drago, tu devras travailler à faire ressortir cette parcelle de Bien qui est en toi. Tu peux m'appeler Kallane, et pour l'heure je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle en se levant prestement.

Le garçon la suivit dans la chambre et elle lui fit apparaître une couche, au pied du lit. En le voyant grimacer, elle lui rappela qu'il était son serviteur à présent et qu'il devrait se comporter comme tel. C'est donc tout habillé qu'il s'allongea tandis que sa « maîtresse » s'installait confortablement dans son lit moelleux.

x

Les jours défilèrent au rythme des essais de Kallane à faire retrouver la pureté au jeune homme. Elle essaya la méditation, la provocation, la peur, la surprise et même le combat à mains nues. Le seul résultat fut qu'on pouvait voir les yeux écarlates de la jeune femme briller de colère et de frustration au fil de ses échecs.

Puis elle se retrouva confrontée à un étrange sentiment qu'on aurait pu classer dans la catégorie « Bien ».

Par un pluvieux matin, Voldemort avait lancé une attaque en plein cœur de Londres. Kallane tuait les Moldus en un clin d'œil tandis que Drago la suivait en assurant ses arrières car telle était sa tâche à présent. Les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix finirent par pointer le bout de leur nez. Drago essaya de s'éloigner de sa maîtresse puisque celle-ci se dirigeait droit sur les arrivants et qu'il ne voulait pas être confronté à eux.

Kallane s'approcha donc des résistants tandis que son corps absorbait les sorts sans conséquences, aucune. Plus elle s'avançait et plus elle ressentait cette étrange sensation d'apaisement, comme si la colère de ses compagnons s'était atténuée.

La jeune femme sut tout de suite qu'elle était confrontée à des guerriers du Bien, la pureté qu'elle avait ressentie chez Drago ressemblait beaucoup à ce que les membres de l'Ordre dégageaient eux même mais en moins fort. Toute à sa découverte, elle s'immobilisa au milieu de cette bataille qui faisait rage et c'est peut-être grâce à cela qu'elle put entendre un appel à l'aide résonner dans sa tête.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais été confrontée à ça, elle savait d'où cela venait mais ne pouvait pas dire qui c'était. Ses pas la guidèrent vers la source de ce cri de détresse sans qu'elle puisse réfléchir. Sur place, elle se figea de stupeur en découvrant la scène.

Drago venait de se prendre un sort qui lui ouvrit le ventre sur plusieurs centimètres. Il glissa à terre dans un état proche de l'évanouissement, c'est pourquoi il crut rêver en voyant le tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Kallane était arrivé et avait vu Drago gisant sur le sol alors qu'un homme se penchait au-dessus de lui en levant sa baguette, prêt à l'abattre. Elle ne put jamais expliquer ce qui se passa en elle à ce moment précis, sa tête se vida et son instinct prit le dessus.

Son corps bondit sur l'ennemi tandis que ses mains agrippaient le coup de l'homme pour l'étrangler. Elle avait une force surhumaine et cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que l'agresseur de Drago cesse de se débattre et meurt. Le jeune homme s'évanouit au même instant.

La Succube ne pouvait expliquer tout cela, elle avait agi sans réfléchir et sans user de magie. Une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée jusque-là et qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, surtout pas pour sauver la vie d'un de ces humains inutiles. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se pencha sur Drago pour guérir sa blessure en posant ses mains sur la balafre ensanglantée. Ensuite elle attendit qu'il se réveille alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à rentrer au Quartier Général.

Il ne s'éveilla jamais de son évanouissement et elle dut le transporter jusqu'au manoir où elle l'installa dans son propre lit - bien plus confortable et pratique que celui au sol - en se disant que ces humains étaient vraiment trop fragiles.

Néanmoins - elle ne savait comment et pourquoi - elle se découvrit une âme de « mère » et entreprit de s'occuper de Drago après qu'il se fut réveillé. Il garda le lit presque trois jours. Trois jours de fièvres et de délires tandis qu'à la nuit tombée, allongée sur le lit à ses côtés, Kallane s'endormait.

Elle ne connaissait pas la raison qui la faisait agir de la sorte mais elle ressentait le besoin oppressant de s'occuper de lui. Au cours de ces quelques jours, son physique se modifia quelque peu, elle ressemblait maintenant à une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

Drago ne garda que très peu de souvenirs de cet incident. Le quatrième jour il s'éveilla dans le lit de sa maîtresse et prit peur en la voyant allongée à ses côtés. Il s'empressa de descendre à la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner, un steak cru comme elle adorait. Ensuite, tout fut comme avant l'accident, ou du moins Drago essayait de rendre tout cela comme auparavant.

Inutile de dire qu'il échoua dans toutes les largeurs. Même si son âme de « mère » disparut, les souvenirs et les sensations qu'avait éprouvées Kallane étaient toujours bien ancrés dans sa mémoire. Elle avait perdu le plaisir de torturer les Mangemorts du manoir.

La jeune femme était perpétuellement plongée dans ses pensées et elle n'en sortait que quand Drago entrait ou sortait de la pièce où elle-même était. Sa présence la perturbait beaucoup, il n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés, il n'était pas rongé par le mal et la cupidité.

x

Les jours s'écoulèrent et l'état de la Succube se dégrada Le Mal qui planait dans le manoir ne parvenait à la nourrir suffisamment et elle ne savait où puiser sa nourriture autrement.

Un soir où elle rejoignait sa chambre après une réunion des serviteurs de Voldemort, elle tomba sur Bellatrix au détour d'un couloir. Cette dernière avait bien vu que les forces de la Succube s'amenuisaient de jour en jour, c'est pourquoi elle profita du fait que Kallane était seule pour se venger.

La Mangemort s'approcha lentement de la Succube qui s'était figée dans le couloir, attendant de savoir ce que la démente allait faire. Bellatrix leva sa baguette et lui lança un simple sort de blessure qui atteignit son ennemie à la tête. Kallane, stupéfaite, porta sa main à son visage et regarda avec fascination les taches de sang qui coloraient ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son propre sang.

Une grimace de triomphe déformant ses traits, Bellatrix releva sa baguette, prête à en finir une fois pour toutes.

-_Avada Ke..._, commença-t-elle avant d'être soudainement interrompue.

Drago avait surgi d'une galerie annexe pour la stupéfixer avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir son sort. Le jeune homme s'approcha ensuite de Kallane qui contemplait toujours ses doigts écarlates, debout en plein milieu du couloir.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en essayant de capter son regard.

Elle releva la tête et il put voir qu'elle pleurait, des larmes de sang. Il recula d'un pas, étonné par cette scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Pendant ce temps, elle s'affaissa au sol, sans connaissance. Ainsi, Drago la porta jusqu'à sa chambre tout en regardant les larmes écarlates qui coulaient inlassablement de ses paupières closes, il en était comme hypnotisé.

Enfin, Kallane se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, quand le flot de larmes se fut tari. Elle se releva précautionneusement et sourit en voyant Drago endormi dans un grand fauteuil. La jeune femme esquissa un pas dans sa direction avant de se figer de stupeur en captant son propre reflet dans le miroir.

La glace lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, celle dont elle avait pris l'apparence quelque temps plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas là ce qui l'étonnait le plus, non, c'était ses yeux. Ils avaient pris une teinte gris acier sans qu'elle l'ait voulu et elle n'arrivait pas à leur faire changer de couleur. Drago la retrouva donc debout devant le miroir, les mains agrippées au rebord de la coiffeuse et le regard définitivement perdu vers des horizons lointains.

Le garçon s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Brutalement, elle retira son bras, comme si elle s'était brulée, et le regarda avec stupéfaction et interrogation.

-Tu... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec affolement tandis qu'il clignait des yeux, surpris.

-Rien du tout, souffla-t-il avec douceur pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Kallane ne savait plus trop ce qui lui arrivait. Quand les doigts du garçon avaient effleuré sa peau, elle avait senti une grande force et cette sensation de Bien l'envahir. Elle s'approcha lentement de Drago et tendit une main pour lui toucher la joue, il se laissa faire en suivant son geste des yeux.

Lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec la peau du garçon, la pureté inonda ses sens, elle qui n'avait connu que la noirceur. Son énergie lui revenait peu à peu, elle se nourrissait du Bien à présent.

Drago posa sa main sur sa joue à elle et il put contempler l'éclat qui s'allumait dans ses yeux à son contact. Il n'y tient plus, cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle hantait ses pensées. Le jeune homme retira délicatement la main de Kallane pour prendre son visage en coupe, elle semblait rayonner de blancheur. Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Succube tandis que la pièce s'illuminait d'une lumière pure, immaculée.

x

Kallane avait perdu son aura maléfique, elle avait perdu de vue la voie du Mal pour épouser l'autre, celle du Bien. Une fois toutes les larmes de son corps versées, des larmes de sang, ses yeux avaient simplement pris la couleur de ceux à qui elle était liée pour toujours. Tout comme son corps s'était transformé pour _lui. _Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte avant de l'embrasser mais c'était _lui_ sa « Lumière », _lui_ qu'elle avait passé trois cents ans à chercher par-delà les montagnes et les océans. Drago.

Ils s'enfuirent donc du manoir, n'ayant plus aucune raison d'y rester. Sur le souhait du jeune homme, elle se rangea aux côtés de l'Ordre et ils finirent par éradiquer Voldemort pour de bon.

C'était son phare dans une nuit sans Lune et sans étoiles. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui à présent et son destin était lié au sien. Ils passèrent sa vie à lui ensemble, elle vieillissant comme lui, regardant ensemble leurs enfants grandir dans la joie et le bonheur.

Enfin, au crépuscule d'une belle nuit étoilée, Drago s'endormit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Kallane hurla de douleur avant de sortir sur le balcon de leur chambre. Elle regarda une dernière fois les astres briller dans le ciel et s'envola rejoindre son étoile à elle.

Ainsi fut leur histoire, unis dans la vie et dans la mort.

**FIN**


End file.
